Las despedidas se marcan en el reloj
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Un momento especial juntos,una despedida maravillosa, un regalo para toda la vida, un ¿hasta luego? HG/SS Oneshoot


_Hola bueno este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio y aquí esta jeje. Bueno sin más que decir de mi parte, espero sea de su agrado._

**No es exactamente un HG/SS pero pues espero les guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

_Lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos._

**1.-Las despedidas se marcan en el reloj**

Fin.

Esa era la única palabra que Hermione repasaba en su mente.

Fin.

No podía creer que su estancia en Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso del mundo hubiera llegado a su fin.

Tan solo podía recordar en cada piedra, pilar, aula todas y cada una de las vivencias tan preciosas y no tanto que había vivido en el que fue su hogar: Hogwarts.

Entró al Gran Comedor para tomar su desayuno donde daría inicio una nueva invención del director Albus Dumbledore, pero también concluiría una gran etapa de su vida, y la mejor.

Se dirigió a paso lento a su mesa y se encontró con la gran sonrisa de sus amigos.

- Buenos días Hermione ¿Preparada para lo que nos espera? - dijo Harry mientras tomaba un panecillo de la mesa.

- Más que preparada - contestó sonriente la castaña.

Sí, el niño que vivió había derrotado al Señor oscuro ese mismo año y, aunque había estragos de muerte, tristeza y destrucción las cosas en el Mundo Mágico se habían restablecido poco a poco.

- Veras que serás una gran medimaga Herms - agregó Ron

- Gracias -

La castaña se sentía extraña: no más calificaciones, exámenes, al fin había concluido de una gran manera su vida escolar en Hogwarts como la mejor alumna en su generación y había sorprendentemente demostrado sus grandes aptitudes en la medimagia.

Los murmullos en el Gran Salón pararon cuando el tintineo de una copa centró la atención en la mesa de los profesores.

- Como sabrán el ciclo de muchos alumnos se cerrara hoy para dar paso a nuevas aventuras, experiencias.

Mañana partirán temprano por el Expreso de Hogwarts el mismo que los trajo aquí la primera vez.

Por lo que les daremos un espacio y se cancelan las clases de hoy.-

Un grito de festejo se escuchó al unísono en el salón.

- Podrán despedirse de sus amigos, profesores, divertirse entregar sus regalos - continuó Dumbledore - algunos nos veremos el próximo año, algunos no, pero espero no olviden todos los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron en esta institución pero sobre todo no olviden a sus amigos y continúen su camino para alcanzar sus metas, triunfar, convertirse en mejores magos.

Sin más, les deseo lo mejor, ahora que comience la mmm… como llamarla; celebración - concluyó riendo el Director.

La castaña recordó los regalos que había comprado para sus amigos y profesores, al pensar en los regalos para sus profesores se extendió un gran escalofrió por su cuerpo que casi le provoco tirar el vaso que sostenía al suelo, había un regalo que particularmente le costaría trabajo y esfuerzo entregarlo, así claro como despedirse y su mirada se fue como un imán hacia la persona a la que iba destinado el regalo.

Lo encontró. Ahí de pie con la mirada en la nada, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su Profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape; vio como salía del gran comedor con cara de fastidio, sabía que no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de "eventos" y se pregunto a donde se habría ido.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Herms, vamos a la sala común con todos ¿vienes? - dijo el ojiverde golpeando en la espalda a Ron. Quien parecía estar un poco impedido para respirar por la comida que se había zampado en un santiamén.

- ¡Ahh!... si claro, voy chicos - contestó algo distraída

Cuando llegó a su habitación observó los regalos y pensó en cómo sería y se sentiría la despedida, que le diría a sus amigos, cuanto los extrañaría, aunque algo era seguro: se volvieran a ver.

Volvió a centrar su atención en los regalos.

Para Harry tenía una pulsera de plata con su nombre.

El de Ron era una colonia que a ella le encantaba.

A Ginny le daría una peineta de diversos colores

Y como esos tenía diversos regalos, pero centro su mirada en uno, un reloj plateado muy elegante en una cajita de cuero, con un pequeño moño verde forrado por dentro del mismo color, el reloj tenía un nombre grabado:** "Severus Snape". **El nombre lucia esplendido en letra cursiva.

Una pequeña serpiente se encontraba grabada al final del nombre.

Se quedó pensando – "_¿Cómo se lo voy a entregar?, ¿Que le voy a decir? esto va ser más complicado de lo que yo esperaba"-_

_-"Si que eres ingenua Hermione creíste que cuando tuvieras el regalo en la mano se transportaría a las manos de Snape" - _Se reprochó la chica bufando y moviendo las manos de forma rápida mientras caminada frenéticamente por la estancia.

Bajó a su sala común con los objetos que iba a entregar y entre abrazos, palabras de felicitación, algunas lágrimas pero sobre todo una gran celebración se le fue el tiempo volando, así que despidiéndose de sus amigos salió a entregar los obsequios que quedaban y a despedirse de las personas que le faltaban, y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas se liberaran de sus ojos melados cuando fue a despedirse de sus profesores, claro a excepción de uno al que Hermione intentaba a toda costa que no llegara el momento de despedirse, fue con el profesor Dumbledore quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos y tomo los dulces que la chica le entrego como regalo.

La chica lo abrazó fuertemente y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos melados.

- Muchas gracias Hermione, cuídese, ya verá cómo le va ir excelente -

- Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore, siempre recordare todo lo que me a enseño -

- No hay de que señorita, hasta luego y mucha suerte – concluyó el director mientras se alejaba con dirección a su escritorio.

- Hasta luego -

_- Sin duda será una gran medimaga, es una gran bruja y persona _- pensó Dumbledore viendo como la chica desaparecía por el pasillo.

Solo faltaba su Profesor de Pociones y Hermione no estaba segura si quería irse a despedir.

_-"Bien Hermione Jane Granger tu puedes solo dirígete a la mazmorra tocas la puerta y las palabras fluirán"_

_-"Pero puede que me eche a patadas de su despacho-Tienes que intentarlo ¿Qué puedes perder?-Mi integridad física" –_

_-"Hey...ese es un muy buen punto"-_

_-"Mejor duermo una pequeña siesta eso me ayudara a pensar que decir" _- se decidió finalmente.

Se dirigió a su habitación en donde no se encontraba ninguna de sus compañeras se desplomó sobre su cama, suspiro y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó enfocó su vista y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde por lo menos las 7:00, se levantó de golpe-"_El regalo por Merlín no he pensado en nada y peor aún se me ha hecho bastante tarde."-_

Bajó volando sin escoba las escaleras y se encontró con sus amigos que la miraban asombrados mientras elevaban algunas piezas de ajedrez que se habían caído del susto.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa, Mione? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Yo…solo..voy a salir a dar una vuelta…sí voy a dar una vuelta - contestó Hermione bastante nerviosa.

-¡Oh!, enserio, bueno - contestaron los dos chicos mirándose extrañados.

Hermione salió dirigida a las mazmorras con la cajita negra en sus manos.

Mientras caminaba agitaba nerviosa las manos, esperando que el profesor se encontrara de humor, quería conservar una última imagen de su profesor; una donde el odio y el asco no se dibujaran en sus facciones, así podría unir su última imagen con el cariño que ella siempre le había tenido.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones no se atrevía a tocar.

_- Una...Dos...Tres_… - se decidió, después de todo era ahora o nunca, era casi imposible que se volvieran a ver y jamás había odiado a su profesor tanto como Harry o Ron, es más, siempre le había tenido estima.

_Toc Toc._

Nadie contestó pero escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger - Snape se quedó sorprendido desde que había escuchado dos toques educados en la puerta, pero cuando abrío y vio a Hermione prácticamente temblando, no pudo evitar mostrar cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

¿Qué quería la niña para estar en su despacho a esa hora?

- Bue…Buenas noches profesor Snape – tartamudeo la Gryffindor con la mirada gacha.

Severus se alejó de la puerta y dejó entrar a la Gryffindor.

_- Toca la puerta y las palabras fluirán si como no -_

Snape regresó a su escritorio donde había estado "revisando tareas", aunque en realidad había encontrado una distracción y resignado pensando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, había comenzado a revisarlos, eso lograba evitar hacerle pensar en que era el ultimo día de clases, y el que ninguno de sus alumnos se había despedido de él, no esperaba que le agradecieran o algo por el estilo, pero en el fondo les había tomado cierto afecto aunque jamás lo admitiera en público, después de todo el ser profesor era su vida, y que no lo tomasen en cuenta quisiera o no, le lastimaba.

Se quedó mirando a su alumna esperando a que hablara.

La castaña estaba helada _– "Di algo Herm, vamos saca tu espíritu de leona y habla".-_

- Creo señorita Granger que no ha venido a mi despacho a esta hora solamente para quedarse parada sin decir nada al más puro estilo de Longbottom. -

- Yo bueno solo…es que…- "_Bravísimo Herm creo que tu mensaje a quedado más que claro".- _se reprendió la Gryffindor

Snape enarco la ceja e hizo una mueca de sarcasmo muy marcada.

Hermione estaba más ruborizada que nunca, un rojo que no tenía nada que pedirle al cabello de Ron.

- Venía yo...yo venía a despedirme de usted - dijo la chica completamente avergonzada.

Snape se quedó como si lo acabaran de aventar al Lago en pleno invierno.

La chica se acercó a su escritorio levantando suavemente la mano.

-La verdad profesor es que yo no lo odio ni tantito, es más le tengo aprecio y admiración-Hermione no podía ruborizarse ya más.

¡La chica le acaba decir que le admiraba! ahora estaba más que sorprendido, era cierto que él era a veces muy grosero con ella pero en el fondo le quería, razón más para odiarla, porque a cada momento podía escuchar como ella le defendía, podía recordar en cada momento de soledad en su vida a esos ojos castaños que le miraban con tanto respeto y absorbían cada conocimiento que él le brindaba.

Era exasperante.

- Yo…le traje este obsequio - Hermione le entregó la caja, que Snape la tomó con cuidado y noto el pequeño moño verde.

- Bueno y también quería agradecerle todo lo que me ha enseñado, en verdad se lo agradezco.

La chica se colocó a un lado de Snape, quien se giro a mirarla sin poder formular pregunta o poder hablar, sorprendido desde que ella apareció en su despacho diciéndole que le quería, se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo. Snape quien al principio estaba congelado, fuera de cualquier pronóstico correspondió el abrazo.

- Voy a extrañar su mano levantada en medio de mi clase.-Algo en el interior de Snape se revolvió; que vacía estaría su clase sin aquella muchacha.

- Yo voy a extrañar el sonido que hacia su capa al entrar al aula de pociones.-

- La voy a extrañar a usted.-

- Yo también lo voy a extrañar.-

Snape tomó a la chica de una manera muy delicada y la sentó en sus piernas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione.

Severus no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, jamás le había sucedido tal cosa, sentía el hipeo de Hermione al llorar, eso le confundía, no sabía consolar a alguien y mucho menos cuando esa persona lloraba por él.

- No llore - Snape no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta, pero ese gesto de cariño y ese agradecimiento le hizo sentir lo que era ser un verdadero profesor para las personas, pero por sobre todo, sin palabras, Hermione le había hecho sentir un cariño demasiado inocente.

Snape sabía que tal vez no la volvería a ver, sin embargo sabía que ese recuerdo perduraría en su memoria y no dejaría que la calidez del abrazo de la castaña desapareciera, la de la sabelotodo, la de su mejor alumna.

Snape fue soltando a la chica y ella se levantó, tomó cariñosamente la mano del profesor.

- Adiós, profesor Snape - dijo la chica alejándose de Snape quien continúa tomándola de su mano.

- Adiós señorita Granger -

Pero la chica se acerco rápidamente y le beso la mejilla, a la vez que se soltaba suavemente de su mano, le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió del despacho.

Snape abrió lentamente la caja y se encontró con un elegante reloj con su nombre grabado e igualmente una serpiente.

Se lo colocó, le quedaba excelente, ese reloj simbolizaba el momento más feliz y puro que había tenido en mucho tiempo, que le daba otra razón para seguir vivo y de pie, se dirigió a su cuarto y no se molesto en quitarse la túnica, tan solo se sacó los zapatos, cayó rendido en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido con la imagen de unos ojos melados en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban ya listos para regresar a sus casas.

Hermione se encontraba ya afuera junto con sus inseparables compañeros cuando diviso una silueta negra a la lejanía, era su profesor, lo miró con algo de tristeza pero se sonrió y con una gran efusividad se despidió con la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? - preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Yo, nada olvídenlo chicos... – suspiró la chica al final.

- Adiós profesor Severus Snape - dijo la Gryffindor al aire

- No, es tan solo un hasta luego señorita Granger - diciendo esto el profesor se alejó por el pasillo.

--

Bueno pues aquí termina el fic espero sus opiniones si les gusto, si no les gusto, ideas, comentarios.

Hasta luego y gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
